In the context of managing or troubleshooting networks, such as data or communications networks for example, it is useful to visualize the various elements present in the network as well as the connectivity between the elements (hereinafter the “network topology”). Various tools are available for accomplishing this in one or more formats. According to one format, network elements may be presented in a table on a display. According to another format, network elements and the links between them may be presented graphically on a display in the form of a map that includes nodes and interconnecting links. Descriptive information about the nodes and/or the links typically is also presented on the display textually.
It is often the case in enterprise-class networks that the number of elements in a network of interest might number at least in the multiple thousands. Thus, presenting all the elements in the network on one display in either of the above formats can become impractical because of the large number of elements that need to appear simultaneously. Not only would such a display exceed the area and resolution capabilities of most display devices, but it would also exceed the ability of human users to meaningfully digest the information being presented.